An enterprise platform may support multiple distinct software applications. Applicant has identified a number of deficiencies and problems associated with searching across an enterprise platform, including problems associated with ranking search results in a manner that integrates contextual differences across users of the enterprise platform. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified problems have been solved by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present invention, many examples of which are described in detail herein.